


Roman's Kingdom

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Wait, why is Roman only the Prince? Who's the King?





	Roman's Kingdom

Logan rubbed his temples in frustration, he couldn’t handle this bickering for much longer. Roman and Virgil were at it again, just.. the name calling and the yelling… It wasn’t out of the ordinary, really. But Logan just really wanted to read. He lifted his head and saw the two of them shouting at each other right across the living room from him. He was about to interject when he heard Virgil say a comment that completely stopped Roman in his tracks.

“You have no power over me, Princey! You don’t even have power in your own realm! Hell, you aren’t even the King in a land of your own creation!” He spat.

The room fell silent and Logan took a moment to ponder.

“You know, that actually raises a lot of interesting questions.” Logan said softly and introspectively.

“..What?” Roman turned, his face still flushed from his extended argument.

“Huh?” Virgil also added, obviously not meaning anything behind his statement, he had simply been trying to get a rise out of the target of his frustrations.

“Why isn’t Roman the King? Shouldn’t he be in charge of his own kingdom?” Logan continued to ponder. “Roman, I assume you have a castle in your realm?”

“Uh, yeah. I do.”

“Perhaps we could find records on your royal lineage. That could prove interesting.” Logan offered.

“Maybe Thomas is the King, this is his mind afterall.” Virgil shrugged.

“Well, only way to find out!” Roman jumped up and lead them to his bedroom. Logan momentarily spun around and called upstairs.

“Patton, the three of us are going into Roman’s room if you are looking for us!”

“Ok Logan! I’ll be there as soon as I finish the laundry!” Patton called back.

With that, Roman lead them into his bedroom and then he stepped through the doorway that lead to his kingdom. As he stepped through, his clothes became even more regal in appearance. He had a crown upon his head, a ruby red cape draped from his shoulders, and his white clothing shone in the sunlight. Logan and Virgil eyed him from behind the threshold, unaware that his kingdom would affect his appearance. Logan eyed him a bit warily and stepped through as well.

His clothing also changed, not nearly as royal as Roman’s but he was far from what he had been. He wore a navy blue belted tunic and black slacks that flowed into leather boots. He was also holding a scroll of parchment and a quill, peering down at them through glasses which had narrowed considerably and were resting low on the bridge of his nose.

“Ah! You are my royal advisor!” Roman beamed, looking over Logan. Virgil was very wary as to what may happen to him if he stepped through, but curiosity eventually got hold of him.

Virgil stepped through, instantly feeling the change in weight of his clothing. He was wearing a large metal chest plate and huge spaulders. There was a layer of chain mail covering the thick clothing that protected his skin from all the metal. He also found he was holding a large sword in one hand and an enormous shield in the other. The shield was engraved with his lightning and cloud emblem.

“My Knight-Captain!” Roman nearly squealed, he was loving this.

“Jeez… This is so heavy…” Virgil wheezed, looking over himself.

“I’m rather comfortable to be honest.” Logan added, fiddling with his quill.

“You two look spectacular! Come, let’s make our way to the castle!” Roman smiled and lead them off to the, thankfully, not too distant castle.

The two of them walked, or trudged in Virgil’s case, behind Roman as he lead them towards the grand castle before them. As they approached they saw many of the citizens of the kingdom and they all stopped to greet the three of them as they passed by.

“Good day, Prince Roman!”

“Very smart glasses, Advisor Logan!”

“Your armor looks very polished today, Knight-Captain Virgil!”

“You look immaculate today, your Royal Highness!”

“Thank you for your protection, Knight-Captain!”

“Advisor, I thoroughly enjoyed your last Kingdom report!”

They made it to the castle, Virgil finally speaking up when they were out of ear shot of everyone else.

“Is this how this always is, Princey? Why do they know us too?” He whispered, confused. Roman just shrugged.

“The people are very friendly here, but I don’t know how they know you if you have never been here before…”

“Hopefully once we find the royal lineage we can answer those questions.” Logan added.

They made their way into the throne room, multiple attendants waiting dutifully for them. They bowed as the three of them approached.

“Is there anything we can do for you, Sir?” One spoke up, keeping his head bowed.

“In fact there is! My Royal Advisor needs to review the royal lineage information. Fetch it for him, please.” Roman spoke, his regal tone only amplified in this setting.

“Of course, my Prince. It will be only a moment.” The attendant hurried off into another room to gather the information.

For a brief moment the three tried to look like they belonged, especially since all the subjects seemed to believe that they did. Logan began studying his scrolls, Virgil was eyeing the sword at his waist, surprised at how large it was. Roman simply stood in the middle of the room, enjoying the attention. The attendant returned rather quickly, handing a substantial tome to Logan.

“Thank you. This should be adequate.” Logan nodded curtly and the attendant bowed once again and returned to his previous standing position.

Logan began to flip through the book, Roman and Virgil watching his eyes scan the pages. He seemed to find the page he was looking for and his eyes traveled across the words at a rapid pace before stopping dead.

“…What.” Logan managed.

“Did you find it? What does it say?” Roman asked curiously.

“…I did… And… It’s…” Logan seemed shocked at what he was seeing, but before he could get any further with his explanation he was cut off by loud horns and fanfare.

The three of their heads snapped toward the front doors, citizen piling through and chattering about something approaching.

“What is happening?” Virgil turned to one of the attendants.

“Why, the King is approaching! Don’t you recognize the music, Knight-Captain?” The attendant seemed confused.

Roman and Virgil shared a look before turning to Logan who simply closed the book and waited for whoever was approaching. In through the double doors came a large palanquin carried by four knights. The placed the palanquin down gently and saluted Virgil before backing away from their post. The trumpets continued to blare for a few more moments before they died down and an attendant stepped forward.

“Presenting, His Majesty, Our King!”

The three of them waited with baited breath as they saw the curtains part and a figure began to come toward them. They saw heavy leather boots step out, adorned in golden buckles. Clothing like Roman’s followed, decorated in rich golds and crushed velvet blues. A gorgeous sapphire blue cape fluttered around the King’s form, somehow even though he was dressed in blue rather than red, the aura of the King was still somehow more powerful than Roman’s. It was very apparent that this was a King and not a Prince. The only surprising thing about the situation was…

“…Patton?” Roman whispered, watching Patton step up to the three of them. He seemed… Broader, taller… More powerful somehow.

“Hello Prince Roman. Have Knight-Captain Virgil and Royal Advisor Logan been attending to your needs?” He asked, his voice regal and deep. Roman hesitated for a moment but quickly fell into his role.

“Yes, of course. They have been most adequate in their service to the royal family.”

“Excellent. This pleases me greatly.” Patton nodded to Roman before turning to the crowd. “My wonderful subjects, would you please allow me a moment of privacy? I need to speak with my son and his attendants. I shall return posthaste!” His voice boomed and a chorus of agreement came from the crowd. “Thank you, esteemed subjects!” Patton smiled broadly and lead Roman, Virgil, and Logan to a small room off of the throne room and shut the door behind them. The three of them looked flabbergast.

“Now that we have some privacy… What the heckity heck is going on, kiddos?” He asked, his voice returning to normal.

“It seems that you are the King of Roman’s kingdom, Patton.” Logan shrugged.

“What?! How?! Why?!” Roman was shocked, now that he could drop his facade.

“I have a theory.” Logan stepped forward and gestured to Virgil’s insignia on his shield. “Wouldn’t you say that Virgil is… ‘the embodiment of a dark and stormy knight?’ And perhaps I am the medieval version of a ‘Microsoft nerd’ or a ‘calculator watch?’” Logan asked.

“…I suppose. How did that make Patton the King? I’ve never called him anything like that!” Roman seemed confused.

“Simple. You are the Prince. The King is the father of the Prince, correct?” Logan turned and gestured to Patton. “I present… The one you call ‘Padre.’”


End file.
